Frozen at the Oscars
by hogwartsstories
Summary: Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, and Hans are invited to the Oscars. Anna is confident they'll win Best Animated Featured Film, but Elsa isn't quit sure. Will they win? (One-shot)


**Lol, I'm having so many one-shot story ideas :)! So, yeah I made this funny "Frozen At The Oscars" Short One-shot fanfic! Please enjoy with Anna and Elsa's favourite food in the whole wide world- Chocolate! By the way, I'm sort of winging it and changing some of the people to Disney characters, sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FROZEN OR THE OSCARS!**

**Elsa's POV**

Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, Hans, and I were getting ready for the Oscars. Our movie had been entered for _"Best Animated Featured Film", _and Anna was confident we would win. I wasn't so sure. Many of our friends had entered their own movies, and they all seemed to be pretty good. Flint, Gru and the minions, Eep's family, Mike and Sulley, Dusty, M.K and Nod, The Smurfs, and Turbo had made their own movies, and one of them was bound to win! I quickly changed into my snow queen dress, and fixed my hair into its usual French braid. Anna had changed into her coronation outfit; a black bodice decorated with Arrendelle's flower symbol, and a long green skirt.

"You look beautiful," I compliment her.

"Thanks, you look beautifuller, well not fuller, but well your beautiful," Anna says. I laugh.

"Thank you," I answer.

"Come on Elsa! We're going to be late!" Anna says impatiently, grabbing my hand and running outside to the limo. Kristoff promised to pick us up with a rented limo, and unfortunately had to pick up Hans too. Even though in the movie Hans did try to kill us, and it was just acting, Anna absolutely hated him.

Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, and Hans were waiting inside the black shiny limo, which Anna squealed a little bit at.

"Thanks for renting the limo for us," I thank Kristoff.

"No problem," He answers. Hans is quiet and doesn't say anything. Olaf seems so excited.

"We're going to win I know it!" Anna says, taking a seat beside me.

The limo driver took us to Hollywood's Dolby Theatre, where the Oscars were being held. Sven made an excited snort, when we arrived. Once we got out of the limo, Anna jumped up and down because of the red carpet. A bunch of fans were taking pictures of us and giving us stuff to autograph. I kept walking calmly, unlike Anna who got out a pen and started signing away. Once we got inside, and took a seat, the show had started already.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the 2014 Oscars Live!" A woman's voice boomed. Everyone started clapping and whistling. I started clapping a bit. The camera started moving towards us and Anna waved at the camera.

"Please welcome your host, Rapunzel!" The woman's voice said, and our cousin started walking on stage.

"Hello, and welcome to the Oscars!" She greeted everyone, and they applauded again.

**Later…**

"And, the films competing in this year's Best Animated Featured Film are: Cloudy With A Chance of Meatballs 2, Despicable Me 2, Frozen, The Croods, Monster's University, Epic, Planes, Turbo, and The Smurfs 2!" Every single film she said, pictures of them seemed to pop up on the screen behind her.

"And the winner of the Oscar for Best Animated Featured Film goes to…" There was a dramatic silence.

"Frozen!" She yelled. Everyone clapped, and Anna and I looked at each other.

"Come and get your Oscar, Anna, Elsa, Olaf, Hans, Kristoff, and Sven," Rapunzel smiled. The whole gang and I went up to get our Oscar, and everyone clapped again. I smiled.

**Even More Later…**

"And the winner of the most original song is… "Let It Go!" Punzie said, and my song started playing really loud. I looked at Anna and Anna smiled. I went up and got my Oscar.

"Can you sing the song for us?" Someone yelled in the audience. Punzie nodded and whispered to me to go ahead. I started singing "Let It Go", and Anna started saying "That's my sister, you go Elsa!"

**Even more Later…**

As we were leaving with two Oscars, a bunch of fans started screaming our names. After we got home, Anna decided to host an after party. The whole place was booming with music, and Anna and I sat down eating chocolate.

"I told you this was a good idea!" Anna said through a mouthful of chocolate. I laughed.

**So? You like? **


End file.
